The Chinese patent discloses a bamboo frame shaping process (No. 2015108717290), including the following steps: heating a fixed die and a movable die to an appropriate temperature; preparing bamboo strips; arranging bamboo strips; disposing the bamboo strips and assembling the dies; shaping; and demoulding. This technology solves the technical problems that the existing bamboo frame is manually weaved, the bamboo material needs to be cut into relatively thin flat bamboo strips, the processing is inconvenient and the working efficiency is low. Moreover, this technology has the following defects.
1. To produce each bamboo frame, a series of process flows of preparing bamboo strips, arranging bamboo strips, disposing the bamboo strips and assembling the dies, shaping and demoulding is necessary, which cannot effectively increase the production efficiency of the bamboo frame.
2. In the process of arranging and disposing the bamboo strips and assembling the dies, the displacement tends to occur between adjacent inner and outer bamboo strips, an alignment error is large in two end portions of the bamboo strips, a defective rate is high, and the product quality cannot be effectively controlled.
3. The bamboo strip is heated and softened by heat transfer among the fixed die, the movable die and the bamboo strip. When the bamboo frame to be shaped has a relatively thick cross section, uneven heating tends to occur, particularly a rebounding stress of the bamboo strip at the center of the cross section of the bamboo frame cannot be effectively eliminated.